gaycelebritiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Jimenez
Phil Jimenez (b. July 12, 1970) is an American comic book writer, artist and penciller. Born and raised in Los Angeles, California, and later Orange County, California, he moved to New York City to attend college at the School of Visual Arts. He began working at DC Comics when he was 21; his first published work was four pages in the DC miniseries War of the Gods (1991). He is probably best known for his work as writer/artist on Wonder Woman (2000-2003), main penciller of the miniseries crossover event Infinite Crisis (2005-2006), and his collaborations with writer Grant Morrison on The Invisibles and New X-Men. In 2004 he produced a creator-owned multi-genre limited series, Otherworld, which was published by DC Comics' Vertigo imprint. Jimenez now teaches a life-drawing course, "Drawing for Cartoonists," as part of the undergraduate cartooning program at the School of Visual Arts. Childhood Jimenez was born in Los Angeles. The classic Lynda Carter Wonder Woman series premiered in 1976, when Jimenez was six years old. Jimenez especially remembers the effect of Diana Prince turning in a circle and transforming from her civilian guise into Wonder Woman: In his early teens, Jimenez gravitated towards characters that he could relate to: Jimenez went to Cypress High School in Orange County, CA. Relationship with Neal Pozner Jimenez moved to New York City to attend college at the School for Visual Arts. After graduating, he began working at DC Comics at age 21. The man who hired him was Neil Pozner, DC's creative director. Pozner was HIV-positive when he and Jimenez started dating, and was hesitant about dating someone younger and HIV-negative. Jimenez became Pozner's caretaker until his death in 1994. In 1996, Jimenez created a four-issue miniseries called Tempest, based on a character from Pozner's late-80s Aquaman series. In the last issue, Jimenez dedicated the miniseries to Pozner, and wrote an editorial page in which he came out publicly for the first time. "It got over 150 letters," he says, "including the classic letter from the kid in Iowa: 'I didn't know there was anyone else like me.' That's what counts. It meant a lot to people." "[http://www.planetout.com/entertainment/comics/superheroes/jiminez.html Not Just Invisible]", Planetout.com. 2000. "My Superman" Jimenez's boyfriend, Joe Hosking, was his model for drawing Superman in the 2005-2006 limited series Infinite Crisis. In an interview for the PBS show In the Life, Jimenez introduced Hosking as "my Superman. And I mean that literally." "A Cartoonist's Life]", In the Life. January 2007. Gay characters Jimenez's work on Grant Morrison's The Invisibles earned him a nomination for the GLAAD Media Award: A 2000 story in Wonder Woman depicted a love affair between two Amazons. Jimenez says that he's not afraid of being pigeonholed as an artist because of his sexual orientation. "I am who I am," he says. "I have the career and the life that I do because I'm gay and because of my experiences and desires as gay man. I actually hope that reflects in my work without alienating audiences. Hopefully, the work will always speak for itself." "Drawn to Spider-Man: Out comic book writer Phil Jimenez went from drawing Wonder Woman to subbing for Tobey Maguire's hands on the Spider-Man set", The Advocate, Chuck Kim. May 14, 2002. External links *Phil Jimenez fansite *Phil Jimenez on Marvel.com References Jimenez, Phil Jimenez, Phil __NOEDITSECTION__